Cauldron of Shots
by Sugar500
Summary: Now Playing: Physic Moments: 'Because it was, and I feel like it.'
1. The Bat and the Phantom

_**Hi Peoples!**_

 _ **Just a shot:**_

A shot rang out in the night, followed closely by a scream. People were running everywhere, shouting for their friends or little people.

Perched high above the chaos sat a white haired male, watching and listening as people run around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"Well, shit happened and now they're all freaked out."

"Phantom."

"I didn't do it - this time," he responds as he taps a finger on his chin.

"What happened?"

"Joker, your Joker happened."

An eyebrow raised.

"Don't look at me like that, I didn't help," as he throws his hands into the air.

"Why are you saying you didn't do it? Better question, what did you supposedly not do?" Asked the stealthy traffic light.

"I may or may not have a tendency to blow things up," Phantom replies with a shrug.

The traffic light's eyes widen in surprise. "What!"

"Why do you think I'm not a part of the League of Idiots?"

Batman gives a unperceivable smile, "Phantom, the League is not made of idiots."

"Yes, yes it is. The only ones who don't run head-first into a fight is the bat-dressed man standing next to me and a Martian.

"Aside from those two, you have a fast man-child, a princess of a man-hating island, a forcibly retired alien police officer, a military guy with a ring and green-light constructed objects, and a boy scout."

"Ha! That is the most accurate description of the League I've ever heard."

"I call em as I see em, Traffic Light."

"Are you going to tell me what happened Phantom?"

"Well Bats, Joker comes in guns a blazing and kills this old man causing mass freak out. Must I say more?"

A glare is directed at Phantom.

The man smirks, "There may've been some explosions. I feel so very left out," he pouts.

 _ **Wrote this on my phone, for those who are waiting for The Dark Phantom I'm mass editing it which is why it says complete.**_

 _ **This is from the cartoon.**_


	2. Road Trip

**_Hi Peoples!_**

 ** _No crossover. Prompt: Orb, Sphere of Destruction, and a Car._**

The car rumbled down the road, taking a left at the bottom too fast. The driver swerved, spinning out of control and crashing into a pole. The smoke that arose blotted out the sun in a black cloud of fumes.

The driver got out, waving his hand in front of his face.

"Next time maybe we should just fly," he says as he holds forth a small jade green light.

A second man gets out of the passenger seat replying, "Well, you're the one who took the turn at 100 miles per hour."

"I did not!"

"Maybe not 100, but you certainly didn't take it at the right speed. How did you get you licenses?"

"By not being my dad. Anyways, did you not see the giant orb of destruction that was coming our way?"

"THE WHAT?"

"Sulker's new toy."

There's a pause as the passenger processes the information.

"That actually makes sense, but no I was sleeping."

"Of course."

"How long - no far out are we?"

"Middle of nowhere."

The passenger looks at the other man.

"Might want to start walking."

"Phant-"

"Fenton."

"Fine, Fenton there is no way I'm walking all the way to Wisconsin from the middle of nowhere, nowhere."

"We're in Nevada."

"Why are we in Nevada?"

"Cause."

"Whatever." He says, as he throws his hands in the air, "How long would it take us to fly there?"

"Three hours, if you can keep up."

"If?"

"Yes Tucker, if." Fenton replies as he summons forth the blueish white rings, becoming Phantom.

Tucker, not wanting to be left behind, summons his yellow rings and takes off flying behind Phantom. Phantom just laughs as he becomes a black and white blur.

* * *

"We weren't in Nevada, were we?" Tucker asks randomly as they walk through a small town.

"We were", Phantom, well, Fenton, replies laughing.

Tucker just looks at the laughing manic and rolls his eyes as he as asks, "Did you do that on purpose?"

"Mayhaps."

"You totally did it on purpose."

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Cause I wanted to destroy something."

 ** _This is becoming a thing. I asked one of my friends for three words and came up with this._**


	3. Jazz Attacks

_**Hi Peoples!**_

 _ **Today's words: Cauliflower, Truffle, Dog**_

 _ **All of these are baised off of my AU, that isn't compleate yet.**_

 _ **Non-crossover**_

We open this story with a glowing green dog chomping on his chew toy.

Hearing some weird noise, Fenton walks into the kitchen and raises his eyebrow.

"Cujo, if the Fenton adults find you they will try to catch you."

Cujo looks at the ghost in human form.

"And you don't care... Never mind."

The teen walks over to the fridge and opens said tool of destruction. He looks at the rattling drawer and decides he doesn't even want to try. He grabs a bag of cauliflower and walks away closing the fridge behind him.

Careful not to trip over the dog, he walks over to a cabinet and grabs out a bowl. He pours the cauliflower into the bowl and splashes water on to them and plops it into the microwave where he nukes them.

After the microwave dings he takes the nuked cauliflower out and sets them on the table. He then goes to ruffle in the pantry. Where he finds some truffles.

Looking at the packaging, he decides against eating them and goes the eat his cauliflower.

"Danny! What are you having for breakfast?"

"Cauliflower. Why? Do you want some?"

"Ewww. No! Is there anything else?"

"Some truffles. I think they might be expired though. Then again better than the hotdogs Jack cooked last night."

She looks at him and he continues to eat his cauliflower.

"Danny, you can't just have cauliflower for breakfast."

"Better than having nothing at all. Actually, having nothing to eat all day."

"DANNY!"

"What? I'll sometimes forget to eat and you aren't all ways there to remind me to eat."

"What would Em say?"

He looks at he with narrowed eyes, "Em's not here."

"No but she wouldn't want you to starve yourself and I don't either."

"You're not always here, you know."

"I know, but -"

"No! You say shit like you know me, but you don't. You weren't there when she..." He chokes on his words. "It wasn't, no it isn't easy."

"Danny."

"Come find me when you give a fuck," he storms out of the room, leaving his nuked cauliflower behind.

Noticing his owner upset, Cujo follows closely behind chew-toy in mouth. Freaking out Jazz who hadn't known the ghost dog was there earlier.

 _ **And now a pissed off Danny, go Jazz!**_

 **ElealehBlue**

 **Oh, my gosh! Is Tucker the traffic light? I really hope this is an AU where Tucker is a traffic light. He looks like a traffic light.**

 _ **Nope! Robin is the Traffic light. I hadn't thought that Tucker could also be called a traffic light. The first shot is a crossover between Danny Phantom and Justice League, hence the whole League of Idiots thing.**_

 **Jr23rod**

 **good one league of idiot he is correct they do jump head first into the fight**

 _ **That's why I said it.**_


	4. The Nasty Commotion

_**Hi People!**_

 _ **Today's prompt; Chaos, Queen, Motorbike**_

Sitting in a booth is a boy, everyone was avoiding him as he draws with work and drawings sprawled across the table. A group of three sits not far away, talking about him.

"What is Fenton doing?"

"I can't tell, but it looks like Dash is about to do something to Fenton."

"Well, Tucker, that is a daily occurrence. How 'bout the queen bee, why is she following Dash to Fenton."

"She likely told Dash that he stood up to her for a freshman earlier Val. Was quite the commotion, you two missed quite a bit of entertainment 'tis morning."

"Thanks Sam." Replied Tucker, sarcastically.

"FENTON!"

"Now everybody it's time to strap in for the show," came a sarcastic comment from Sam.

"Do you know how you made Paluina feel earlier!"

Nothing, but the scratches from the pencil came from the loner.

In response, Dash dragged forth the smaller male by the front of his shirt. "WELL DO YOU?"

"Is that an actual question or a rhetorical one?"

The blonde blinks, "What?"

"Sometimes, most of the time actually, when people ask me questions they're rhetorical and when I answer them I get into even more trouble." comes a smart assed reply.

There where chuckles throughout the restaurant.

"Besides can't you see I'm something. Can't you wait for some other time, a motorbike doesn't build itself you know and my parents have been trying to blow the house up for the past five hours."

The dumbfounded blonde looks around for some kind of help.

A person calls out, "What are they doing?"

"Something that will cause huge amounts of chaos. I don't remember and don't really want to either."

Dash drops the other, who decides that he won't get any other work done, picks up and walks out of the building.

Dash, realizing that his prey just walked away, runs out after the loner calling, "Hey! I wasn't done with you!"

 _ **If you have any prompts feel free to tell me, I can see what I can do with them. That being said I write these in school, therefore no school no shot.**_

 _ **Sugar**_


	5. Crazy Day

_**Hi Peoples!**_

 _ **Prompt:**_

 _ **Ghost Rider, Pokémon, Wolves**_

Val was having an interesting day. First there was this group of weirdly dressed people. After talking to them she found out that Emerald City Comicon is in and they stopped here to eat.

A guy came in an hour after they left, with a wolf. She had to tell them to leave because the wolf was scaring other consumers, who weren't from Amity.

After that there were some guys, all dressed as wolves, who asked for like twenty burgers. She was trying so hard not to laugh at their surprise when they found the burger was actually good. They ate all twenty.

Now, she's packing up. Her shift has ended and she's cleaning the wolf table.

"Hey, Val!"

She looks up in response to her name.

"Yeah?"

"I was walking down main right. There was this guy on a bike, looked like Phantom, and Spector was chasing him. I wander to an observer and they looked like they were trying not to laugh. So, if you're walking down main to get home be careful."

"It's going to be one of those days, isn't it?"

"Strange groups then?"

"Yep. Comicon."

"Alright then, I'll grab some pepper spray."

"You know what, I'm not even going to ask. See you tomorrow."

She walks out and down the street. Coming to a crosswalk she waits for the light to turn.

VROOM!

"Get back here Phantom!"

Phantom passes in front of her, on a bike, with Spector following. Phantom seems to be enjoying himself too, even with the GIW following a ways behind Spector shooting at them both and to complete the lineup is Violet, who seems just as confused as Val is.

A random guy standing next to her turns to his friend and asks, "Did Phantom seem like he was trying to be the Ghost Rider to you?"

"NO! We are not going to a comic convention!"

"But -"

"NO!"

The person behind them says, "It's an excellent place to get Pokémon."

"NO!"

* * *

"How was work?"

"One of those days."

"That bad?"

"More like, that strange."

* * *

 _ **This was Friday's story, from God of the Challenge.**_

 **God of the Challenge**

 **Hang on I got one:**

 **Ghost Rider, Pokémon, Wolves**

 _ **Had fun writing this one, thanks!**_

* * *

 **miss mysteri**

 **uuuuhhhhh. burn... need ice dash?**

 _ **I thought this was a list of words at first. Totally laughing at myself right now.**_

* * *

 **ElealehBlue**

 **Okay, cool : ) I got the Justice League part, but my brother and I were both having a hard time guessing the traffic light, probably because I was only thinking of the adult, non-sidekick Leagers. I love this whole concept, though : )  
** _ **Yeah, usually when I think of Batman I think of Robin as well. Don't know if there is the other sidekicks or not, don't know if the young justice exists… I didn't actually create the world, just started writing. Might actually continue this now that I think about it.**_

* * *

 **Guest**

 **door, song, lampost**

 _ **I'm having problems with the lamppost, it's just not something I say normally. Can I use streetlight instead? Same problem I had with motorbike actually.**_


	6. Too Much Fun for the Author

**Hi Peoples!**

 ** _Finished this a while ago, but didn't post it._**

 ** _From God of the Challenge:_**

 ** _Pokémon, Guardians of the Galaxy, Power Rangers_**

* * *

"I am Groot"

"Wha?"

The tired techno geek asks the phantom who decided to say the most random thing ever as they scan the area around them.

"I'm bored."

"Hi bored, I'm tired. How do you have any energy?"

"I'm an ice core. Winter and the cold are my thing."

"What?"

"You do know your core type effects your high energy and low energy points as well as some points of your personality."

"I did not. Should I be concerned about it?"

"Nah you'll likely have quite a bit of extra energy, or you'll have no energy at all like right now. Such is the curse of an electric core."

The male looks at the ice core and asks, "That still doesn't explain why you referenced Guardians of the Galaxy."

He sighs heavily, "Again, I'm bored." Then he shrugs, "At least it's not Pokémon, this time, or Ghost Rider, that was pretty fun though."

"Sometimes I think you're more of a geek then me."

"Deal. Been binge watching Power Rangers."

Tired looks at bored, "Which one?"

"Mystic Force."

"Haven't seen it."

"It's on Netflix."

He face palms, "Of course it is."

* * *

 ** _Laughed my ass off when I saw the prompt. Had thought I had posted then realized that it wasn't even on my thumb drive._**

 **miss mysteri**

 **where did you get that bike danny? and did your head in on fire like the real ghpst rider? i want to ride that super cool bike too!**

 ** _Last chapter, wait no that wasn't last chapter… Chapter 4, so yeah last chapter. No his head wasn't on fire, that would've been way too much fun for him._**

 **God of the Challenge**

 **Welp, just cause I want to see what you can use think of:**

 **Pokemon, Guardians of the Galaxy, Power Rangers**

 ** _Hope it lives up to your expectations._**

* * *

 ** _Peace and Pieces_**

 ** _Sugar_**


	7. Dash

**_Hi Peoples!_**

 ** _From Guest:_**

 ** _Door, Song, Lamppost_**

The door slammed open as a tired teen stormed into the house. Stomping up the stairs and slamming his door behind him.

The sister walks into the teens room a few minutes later, and waits until the teen turns down his music.

"What has you making a spectacle?"

"Dash."

She gives a heavy sigh, "What he do this time?"

"Hung a Freshman by his underwear off a lamp post in Emerton. Then he walks away completely butchering a song while singing it at the top of his lungs."

"How am I not surprised?"

"Cause it's Dash. The idiot, no wait... that's offensive to idiots everywhere."

"Danny."

The teen rolls his eyes, "What, it is."

* * *

 **Johnathen**

 **Here do something with these 3 please**

 **Butch Hartman deadpool pinkie pie**

 ** _*Evil Grin* Just you wait._**

* * *

 **God of the Challenge**

 **Hakuna Matata**

 **Animal spirits full fury!**

 **I can't breathe.**

 ** _I have a feeling that the last two there are from a Fandom I don't know… I don't remember if I've ever actually finished Lion King._**

* * *

 **SamFenton**

 **Popcorn, Percy Jackson, Magic**

 ** _This one was fun to write as well and connects beautifully to Johnathen's._**

* * *

 **DPTTrocks**

 **I have one: vampire, Orange (fruit, not color) and baseball bat.**

 **I would like to see what you come up with.**

 ** _…We'll see, we'll see._**

* * *

 **ElealehBlue**

 **LOL! Mystic force is my second favorite, right after S.P.D. I can only imagine what happened with Pokemon and Ghost Rider. This may be my favorite chapter, thus far : ) Well done, and God bless**

 ** _I had a lot of fun writing it, though I did laugh a few times in class…Only Power Rangers I've see all the way through of... on Netflix._**

* * *

 ** _I've got to go see what Hamilton is getting into,_**

 ** _Peace and Pieces_**

 ** _Sugar_**


	8. Secrets of the Ninja

**_Butch Hartman, Deadpool, Pinkie Pie_**

Dash prowls the halls stalking one of the geeks.

"Hey Dash. What're you up to?"

"Gah! FENTON! Don't do that!"

When the lumbering idiot turns around to shove Fenton into a locker or something like that, he finds the kid gone and rather than trying to find him turns back around to his prey.

"How?"

There next to the geek stands Fenton, talking animatedly. So lumbering idiot walks over intent on knowing the secrets of the ninja.

"Well I still think Rainbow Dash is better than Pinkie Pie." Fenton says.

"You know what I'm not even going to question it. Have you seen Deadpool?"

"Nah, parents won't let me if it has no ghosts and Jazz, well she might but I haven't asked cause of her 'project'."

"What project?"

"How would people react if they thought we all were just a cartoon made by someone called Butch Hartman."

"What?" Came a response from Dash.

Fenton looks over at him and says, "I think it was something she read online, if it was true though I would think that this would be some kind of Fanfiction by a random author."

The other two males blink at the crazy one.

"Been fun, but I have other people to confuse the fuck out of, peace." He says with a hand raised as he walks away.

 ** _Sorry about the long break. I'm now working so I am very unlikely to be able to write them as quickly and upload them._**

 ** _I also have very little excuse as to why this was late either, had it done for a good long while._**

* * *

 **ZeroExia**

 **Dash hit Sam Danny snaps I don't really see any of these oneshots**

 ** _I only aim to confuse the fuck out of people. Sides most of these will actually connect with The Dark Phantom, if I ever get that far in writing it._**

* * *

 **Tempest Fugit**

 **Danny, deep-fried peanut butter-covered hotdogs, "What do you mean, I'm a mother?!"**

 ** _This will be very weird when (if) I end ever actually write it…_**

* * *

 **SamFenton**

 **I can't wait to read these**

 ** _I HAZ TWOS!_**

* * *

 **ElealehBlue**

 **Aww, poor Danny! Dash just can't give the little halfa a break...**

 **Okay, I know you already have a lot, but, how 'bout Zebra, Arkansas, Slinky (the toy)**

 **As always, extremely well done! God bless – Ellie**

 ** _Do know how little I actually say Arkansas… it's just too far east. Though it is kinda fun to say…_**

 ** _Dash didn't mess with Danny, he was just butchering a song Danny likes. : )_**

* * *

 _ **Peace and Pieces**_

 _ **Sugar**_


	9. Magic

**_Popcorn, Percy Jackson, Magic_**

Lancer walks into his classroom to oversee detention. Looking over the students he sees in the back Fenton eating popcorn and reading a book.

He sighs and calls out, "Mr. Fenton this is detention not causal hour."

"Shush. I'm at a good part." Came the response.

Lancer gives a heavy sigh and looks down at the attendance sheet then looks up where Fenton is standing right in front of him.

Another sigh, "Do you need something."

"Well except the fact my phone is in another language and I can never get the right keyboard I want on it, I was wondering if you've read this series." He holds up the book he was holding.

"I have not read the Percy Jackson series, I apologize if you had wanted another book like that one."

"Oh well." With that dejected sounding phrase he heads off back to his corner.

Now would be the time that Dash walks into the classroom like he owns the place.

"Wait, FENTON! How the fuck are you already here, I saw you less than five minutes ago!"

"Magic." Comes the simple reply.

"But you were across the school talking about Movies!"

"My Little Pony is not a movie..." there was a pause as he processes what he just said, "actually it is, that's kinda sad." He finishes and goes back to reading.

 ** _See I haz twos!_**

 ** _Yes this is connected to the last shot_**

 ** _Peace and Pieces_**

 ** _Sugar_**


	10. Geek Glore

**Spiderman, Luke Cage, and Arrow**

Dash watches his prey as he plops down next to the geeks, who seem to be arguing about something geeky. Dash has been closely observing him since the whole revelation that his favorite TV show is a movie and has been trying to get the Ninja to reveal how he knows.

The ninja calls out, "Dash will you seriously stop stalking me!"

"OH! Crap I've been found out."

He makes a hasty retreat.

"What was that about?" Asks one of the geeks Danny is using to try to keep Dash away with.

"He's been stalking me sense last week when I pulled the disappearing act on him."

"Wait, how did you even do that?" Asks another.

He smirks, "Magic. By the way have any of you seen Arrow?"

One of the geeks opens his mouth to give it some kind of critic when Danny cuts in with a "I don't need to hear what all is wrong with it compared to the comics."

"Well I can't wait for the new Spiderman to come out on to DVD so I can beige watch all the Marvel Movies again." Cuts in the second geek.

"Luke Cage is better anyways." Says the first at the same time.

The first geek turns around to glare at the other geek.

"Nope, nope, NOPE, I am NOT listening to you get in to a fight over which super hero is better." And with that the ninja disappears.

* * *

 **ZeroExia**

 **Ok how about Spiderman Luke Cage and arrow**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **SamFenton**

 **Oh my gods I LOVE this!tHANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 ** _Glad to be of service._**

* * *

 **ElealehBlue**

 **"you know what I'm not even going to question it. Have you seen Deadpool?"**

 **This is, like, my reaction every time my brother starts in on his obsession with history/war/things that explode. Minus the Deadpool part, but I'm totally adding that in, now :)**

 **(Seriously, bro's on that stuff like Boxy on a cardboard factory.)**

 **Can't wait for the next update :) God bless**

 ** _My brother is the same way! I have not seen all the way through Deadpool. :)_**

* * *

 **ElealehBlue**

 **Wait... I thought Dash was a brony... No? Am I completely off?**

 ** _Dash is totally a brony! He is completely lost in the conversion._**

* * *

 ** _I am still having problems with Hakuna Matata, Animal spirits full fury!, and I can't breathe. I don't even know why! :(_**

 ** _For those of you following the Dark Phantom, don't worry I'm still writing it just slowly. The editing process is also taking longer than I thought, I was going to have someone edit it but I might have to change them or just scrap them altogather._**

 ** _Peace and Pieces,_**

 ** _Sugar_**


	11. Shopping With Danny

**_Zebra, Arkansas, Slinky (the toy)_**

Jazz watches as her little brother is enchanted by a slinky trying to go down an upwards moving elevator, glad that he's not getting into some kind of trouble for once.

She turns around to go into to the store then pauses, turns back around to tell him not to go anywhere only to find him gone.

She sighs hoping he doesn't blow anything up this time, and goes into the store.

As she rifles through the clothing racks she hears her ninja for a brother ask, "Why is this Zebra patterned?!" and promptly decides she doesn't want to know.

In a different store she is looking at some earrings and hears from her right "Why do some of these not say made in Arkansas?"

She replies, "Why in Arkansas not some other state."

"Cause I wanted to say Arkansas."

"Fair enough."

* * *

"How was shopping with your brother Jazz?"

"Danny blew up the food court, again. Why do you make me take him?"

* * *

 ** _Hey! Two days in a row!_**

 ** _I might've found an editor for the Dark Phantom, cause I feed him._**

 ** _Peace and Pieces,_**

 ** _Sugar_**


	12. Doors Need to be Opened First

**_Hi, I'm somewhat back…_**

 ** _Prompt:_**

 ** _Vampire, Orange (fruit, not color), Baseball Bat_**

Danny runs through the kitchen and grabs an orange, almost trips, and runs into the front door.

"Owowowowow, who put that door there?"

He backs up and walks forward, only to walk into the door this time. Jazz comes down the stairs and looks at her brother, who is still face first into the door.

"You know it would work better if you opened it first."

He turns on his heels and glares at her. "Yes."

"Then why haven't you opened it yet and rather run face first into it."

"Shut up, Jazz."

He turns around again slamming his face into the door.

"I meant to do that." He says as he holds up his pointer. Then proceeded to run into the door again.

"Do you need some help there?"

"Unfortunately, I not entirely sure I can make it through the day at this point."

"It's still the morning, I'm sure you can."

He lifts his head from where it rests upon the door and proceeds to glare at her. "Jazz, I fell down the stairs and ended up in the lab and that's the least of what has happened."

"Do I even want to know what else has happened?"

"Well last night I had to deal with a fledgling vampire and a woman wielding a baseball bat that would not stop trying to hit me with it."

"Did you have any sleep last night?"

"Yes... No... Maybe."

She rolls her eyes, walks over to the door and opens it.

"Thank you and good night." He replies walking outside into a rare sunny day.

* * *

 ** _I've had this written for a while, it's just been hanging around on my phone_** ** _…_**

 ** _No clue if anyone still is reading this anymore._**

 ** _As for the Dark Phantom for those who read both, I will start updating it soon the previous 16 chapters are now 28 chapters about 1000 words each._**

 ** _Peace and Pieces,_**

 ** _Sugar_**


	13. Night Talks

**_Hi peoples!_**

 ** _This is AU from cannon however it might not be from the Dark Phantom._**

 ** _This is where there are two high-tech hunters: Red and Silver. One other halfa, Sam who was the one caught in the portal accident. If you don't know my AU for the Dark Phantom, then Danny got his powers when he was three and is a loner that this time._**

 ** _The two hunters, Danny, and Sam have a mind link, Silver is sound asleep in this shot._**

 ** _Here's a cheat sheet for this AU:_**

 ** _Phantom is Danny; same powers as in show, different personality._**

 ** _Ivy is Sam; plant biased core, similar to Undergrowth._**

 ** _Red is short for Red Huntress who is still Valerie._**

 ** _Now…_**

 ** _I own nothing you may recognize._**

* * *

It was an accident, he swears it. Though the other three don't believe him. Contrary to what they think happened two days ago, it started last week; in all honesty he had been minding his own business when he came across the thing that caused this mess.

'Didn't take you to be a broader Phantom," a voice flutters into his mind.

'Shows what you know about me Red,' he thinks with an eye-roll.

'This is difficult without listening to your arguing, unlike some of you I do like my sleep,' Ivy responds with irritation.

'It's called Insomnia you should try it, never.'

'Well can you stop thinking so loud, maybe that would help.'

'Phantom, Ivy, you are not about to get into a sarcasm competition,' states Red, frustrated, 'Wait… Ghosts sleep?'

'No, I'm just a restless piece of shit that needs some excuse,' came the reply, 'Yes, ghosts sleep, more for a quick healing or a way to replenish energy than actually needing it. Halfa's need both sleep and food, as you all should know by now.'

…

'Are you implying what I think you're implying Phantom?'

'Can't read your mind Ivy… Wait… That's what I'm doing right now, isn't it?'

'Yes'

Frustration flashes over the link, 'You weren't supposed to answer that… Yes, I'm a halfa, no I'm not telling who.'

'Well you might want to go to bed, it's 3 am.'

'Wonderful…'

'What is with you and sarcasm?'

'… I'm not answering that. Though I now have three hours to try to sleep.'

* * *

 ** _One, I wrote this in December of last year (2017). I wasn't planning on posting originally._**

 ** _Two, there will be another part to this, it had been written a month later. I'll post it next week._**

 ** _Three, Review(s):_**

* * *

 **ZeroExia**

 ** _Still reading_**

 ** _And I thank you for that._**

* * *

 ** _Four, this is like in their junior year of high school._**

 ** _Piece and Pieces,_**

 ** _Sugar_**


	14. Physic Moments

**_Hi peoples!_**

 ** _This is AU from cannon however it might not be for the Dark Phantom._**

 ** _This is also a continuation from the other physic link one._**

 ** _If you skipped the last AN for some reason or other (why am I doing this again?): This is where there are two high-tech hunters: Red and Silver. One other halfa, Sam who was the one caught in the portal accident. If you don't know my AU for the Dark Phantom, then Danny got his powers when he was three and is a loner that this time._**

 ** _The two hunters, Danny, and Sam have a mind link._**

 ** _Here's a cheat sheet for this AU (if you don't already know):_**

 ** _Phantom is Danny; same powers as in show, different personality._**

 ** _Ivy is Sam; plant biased core, similar to Undergrowth._**

 ** _Red is short for Red Huntress who is still Valerie._**

 ** _Silver is Tucker; his suit is similar to Valerie's except silver (duh)._**

 ** _Now…_**

 ** _I own nothing you may recognize._**

* * *

'I wonder what would happen if I set off a bomb… How would one make a bomb out of an apple?'

'I'm pretty sure that I'm in class, Phantom… WAIT WHAT?'

I'm bored and kinda want to blow this room sky high, which was a good movie.'

'Tucker we're taking a test, did you have to jump up? Phantom, don't go blowing things up 'cause you're bored, it kinda makes you look like a villain,' replies an exasperated Red.

'But I already know what he's trying to "teach" and I'm way too – I just broke my pencil, oops.'

'So did one Fenton who looks like he'll die of boredom.'

'Thanks for noticing, feel so loved Ivy.'

…

'Let silence reign free,' they all can just feel the smirk that spread across his face.

'Alright Fenton, stop smirking before you get yourself detention and don't blow things up,' she replied.

'I have enough detention to last a lifetime, and enough groundings,' here he pauses, 'Wow, aren't I such a bad boy.'

'You're Fenton … You're Phantom …'

'I think I broke him.'

'Knowing you're a halfa is one thing, realizing that we interact with you in both forms is another,' Red states.

'What is ~,' Ivy starts.

'42, and still utterly boring,' he cuts in.

'Then why are you in this class?!'

'Because I need high school math credits.'

* * *

'Why do you call us our hero names in your head, Fenton?'

'Welcome back to the land of the living Silver, did you have a nice trip?'

'Why did that sound sarcastic? And that's not answering my question!'

'Because it was, and I feel like it.'

'You know Phantom, you're a little piece of shit,' replies Ivy.

'Why thank you.'

* * *

 ** _One, this is slightly longer._**

 ** _Two, my cat wants attention._**

 ** _Three, this is set about a month after the last one._**

 ** _Four, I'm stressed trying to get into college, so yeah, this is late…_**

 ** _Peace and pieces,_**

 ** _Sugar_**


End file.
